Cobalt's Gem
by AnimexForever
Summary: tried to make the characters, well, in character. but some OOCness may come through. Summary inside, AU. I hope you like it! Rated for mild language. Shounen-ai
1. Chapter 1

Moi: I tried to not get the characters OOC. I don't want them to be. So please, if there is anything wrong with the personality of one of them, let me know so that I can try and fix it! This is my first crossover fic, so don't be too nasty with me please!

Summary: Yusei's heart was always closed off to the world, like a hard cobalt crystal. But when a beautiful emerald shines it's way into his life, will the crystal's defeneses go down and shine with it? Or will it shatter into a million pieces? Rated for mild language.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or GX.

Cobalt's Gem

_Chapter 1: Old Friends and New_

The crowd roared in excitement as he entered. He was one of the most popular in the pro leagues.

He waved and smiled, making the girls swoon with hearts in their eyes. He was cute and likeable, a perfect choice.

As he prepared for the duel, the crowd cheered and shouted his name:

"Johan! Johan! Johan!"

Emerald eyes shining with glee, he greeted his opponent with a laugh, "Long time no see my friend."

Chocolate brown eyes somewhat brightened as a ghost of a smile appeared on his now always-serious face, "Johan. It has been a while indeed."

"So, what made you decide to join this tournament? I thought you had dropped the pro league dream…Judai."

Yuki Judai shrugged, "I figured it would help me with my quest. I get to meet more people, and therefore accomplish more than I could before."

Johan sighed, "You really have changed."

Judai nodded, "I have. But let's not talk about that now. We have a score to settle."

Johan smiled, "Yep!"

They both activated their duel disks and cried, "Duel!"

Meanwhile, sharp cobalt eyes watched from the stands. The owner of those eyes was silent as usual, while his friends and the rest of the audience talked and talked about how interesting this was going to be. The Gem Beasts vs. the E-Heroes and Neo-Spacians. For a few people in the crowd, the talk reminded them of the first time the two participants dueled in Duel Academia.

"It feels like we're back at school again, doesn't it?" A bright bluenette with gray-silver eyes said in a soft voice so that only the one sitting next to him could hear.

The girl nodded, "Yeah Shou, I agree." She had long blonde hair with brown eyes that had a look as if she were remembering something in the past, but still half in the present. She was Asuka Tenjoin. The two were also accompanied by another man with spiky black hair and black outfit.

"Hey Jun, you've been pretty quiet, even for you," Asuka called, "Is something wrong?"

Monjoume turned to her and just shrugged, "I don't have a problem."

Shou sighed, "Don't try it Asuka. You know what he's like."

Asuka smiled and nodded in agreement. The three turned back to the duel.

TIME SKIP

Judai ended up winning. Johan drew his next card after the duel, and chuckled. Rainbow Dragon showed up a turn too late.

"Great duel Johaaaan!!" A small voice shouted. Johan jumped and turned to the voice. He laughed as Rua and Ruka jumped into his arms in a huge hug.

"Even though you lost," Ruka said, "You were still great."

Johan set the two down and patted their heads, "Thank you."

Judai blinked, mild confusion in his eyes. Johan saw it when he looked up and smiled at him, "Judai, this is Rua and Ruka. They're my friends."

Rua and Ruka turned and Johan introduced them, "You guys, this is an old best friend of mine, Yuki Judai."

Judai inclined his head, and the twins smiled and waved.

"You're really good Mr. Yuki!" Rua complimented.

"Thank you," Judai answered.

"Hey, do you have any place to stay for tonight? Because you're welcome at our house! If you're a friend of Johan's, you're ours too!" Ruka asked. Judai was about to say that he appreciated the offer, but he couldn't accept it, when Yubel's voice echoed in his mind,

_**Judai, maybe spending some time with Johan might be a good thing.**_

_What do you mean by that? _Judai asked.

But Yubel didn't answer. Judai inwardly sighed, _Fine then, don't answer me. If you really want me to, I guess I'll do it._

He felt Yubel's approval as he said, "Thank you for the offer. If you really don't mind, I would like to take you up on it."

Johan and the twins smiled brightly and almost instantly Johan had grabbed the brunette's wrist and dragged him off with Rua and Ruka out of the arena and into a limo. Judai and Johan's duel was the last of that day.

Johan pushed Judai into the huge car, and Judai crashed into it, saying,

"Whoa Johan, what's the rush?"

The bluenette laughed and jumped in across from him, "Just making sure you don't change your mind at the last second!"

The twins climbed in and shut the door behind them, sitting next to Judai.

A small groan came from beside Johan and a shape in the most shadowed part of the limo moved. Judai looked at the shape to find it being a man who was taller than Johan by only an inch. He had raven black hair with weird orange streaks. He had on a navy blue jacket and brown gloves, with dark jeans and brown boots.

"Ah, sorry Yusei, were you sleeping?" Johan asked sheepishly.

"No I wasn't, I was just out of it a little," the man said. He looked at Judai, "You're the guy who beat Johan. Yuki right?"

"Oh, right, Yusei this is Judai, remember I told you about him?" Johan said before Judai could say anything, "Judai, this is Yusei. He's also a friend of mine."

Judai inclined his head and Yusei returned the gesture. Johan inwardly chuckled and thought, _The new Judai and Yusei have a lot of things in common. I hope they get along ok._

But something told the Gem Beast duelist that he shouldn't be so hopeful.

Ok, first chapter up! Review please!!


	2. Chapter 2

Moi: Geez, how long has it been? A while. Sorry!!! I've been pretty busy with stuff!

Here we gooooooo!!!

Yay.

* * *

Cobalt's Gem

_Chapter 2: A New Side_

The four arrived at the twin's house.

"Aki should be sleeping, so please be quiet!" Rua whispered, "She's really angry when she's woken up."

Judai looked at Johan, who laughed sheepishly, "It's true."

Judai blinked in confusion. Usually Johan would know what he was trying to say, which was really "Who is Aki?"

Yusei was the last to go in, and he shut the door and locked it. Johan looked at him in confusion. Yusei just stared at him with hard cobalt eyes. Johan rolled his own and laughed quietly.

"You're so paranoid Fudo," he said.

"Better safe than sorry Andersen," Yusei replied. Johan giggled and went into the kitchen. Judai blinked again. _Johan giggled_. He had never heard him do that before.

"Oooh, can you make that stuff you made us last night? Plleeeaasssee!" Rua pleaded. Ruka nodded,

"Yeah! And that sauce too!"

Johan chuckled this time, "Sure."

The twins cheered, and a voice groaned,

"SHUT UP!"

The three bluenettes fell silent, and Johan busied himself with taking things out. Yusei helped him.

"Take that jacket off, stay a while," Johan murmured so only Yusei could hear, "And those gloves."

Judai, with his sharpened hearing, listened in, pretending to be looking out the window.

Yusei sighed, "Ok mom." He took off his jacket and gloves, putting them on the table.

Johan shot a mock glare at him, and Yusei chuckled. Only he didn't smile.

"Why don't you ever smile Yusei?" Johan's voice was still low. Yusei shrugged,

"I don't want to."

"Why not? It's fun."

"I'm sure it is."

"Yes, it is."

Yusei rolled his eyes and helped Johan still, chopping up some basil. Johan took out some spaghetti and put it into the boiling water. The two made dinner in silence.

Judai decided to come in and help. He walked over and asked,

"Can I help?"

"AH!" Johan jumped. The knife cut his finger. "Kuso! Judai, don't scare me like that!"

Judai looked at him strangely, "I scared you?"

Johan rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes you did."

"I'll get a band aid," Yusei muttered, and gave Johan a Barbie one.

Johan's eyes widened and he backed away from it. "No."

Yusei chuckled, a hint of a smile on his face. He gave Johan a ruby red one, and put it on the small cut.

"Ah, I love this color!" Johan smiled at it.

"Yeah, I know," Yusei sweat-dropped, "Your walls are painted that color."

Judai chuckled, but a smile crossed his face with it. Johan blushed in embarrassment and went back t chopping the tomatoes for his sauce.

"Get back to work!" he said.

"I am not a slave," Yusei protested.

"In my kitchen you are," Johan gave him a look and the knife was raised. The tomato juice was on it, making it look like blood. Yusei sweat-dropped again, along with Judai, and went back to finishing the basil.

TIME SKIP

Dinner was eaten in silence, except for Aki's groaning and the twin's bickering.

Johan looked at Yusei and Judai, who just ate, never looking up. He sighed.

Yusei was the first to ask, "You ok?"

Johan nodded, "Tired…"

Aki looked at him with cold eyes, and the emerald eyed man fell silent.

Judai searched Johan's face. But to his utter shock, he couldn't read his old best friend like he used to.

"You're not alright," Yusei said, "You're just nervous."

Johan blinked, "Geez, am I like an open book to you?"

"Maybe."

Johan stuck his tongue out, and Yusei laughed, a full blown smile on his face. Johan gasped,

"Yay, you smiled!"

Yusei was hugged in a death grip by Johan, and Judai held back a glare. Yusei patted the smaller one's head awkwardly, and Johan went back to eating, as did he.

It was silent again.

ANOTHER TIME SKIP

Judai was going to bed, when he heard groaning and mumbling from Johan's room. He went in, and shut the door quietly.

Johan was tossing and turning in his sleep restlessly. Judai couldn't make out what he was saying, so he just shook him awake.

"…and don't shoot me monkey!" Johan shot up. Judai looked at him strangely. Johan laughed sheepishly,

"Ehehe…hiiii Judai."

Judai just shook his head, "Are you ok?"

Johan smiled, "Mhm!"

Judai contemplated on speaking his mind. He didn't really get a chance to have a full conversation with his friend yet, and he probably wouldn't get the chance again…

He looked into Johan's eyes, and found something new in them. A new Johan…this Johan wasn't like the one he knew. It was older, mature. This Johan looked like he had been places and seen things that Judai didn't even know of. This Johan was stronger than the old one. It was strange to Judai, and once again the brunette had to wonder if it was ok to speak his mind.

"Something's wrong," Johan said. It wasn't just a statement. It was as if the new Johan was coming out and saying "Tell me or I'll force it out of you."

Judai sat on the edge of the bed, Johan's gaze never leaving him.

"You seem…different," the brunette began slowly.

Johan smiled softly, "Well, so are you. We can all change Judai, especially after what, 3, 4 years?"

"4," Judai nodded.

"Yes, 4 years then."

Judai shrugged, "It's just…"

Johan chuckled, "You don't like it."

Judai nodded again. He realized, that Johan could still figure _him _out, but Judai couldn't do the same anymore.

"You're harder to read," he murmured, "I don't know what you feel anymore…"

Johan shrugged, "I guess I practiced well then."

Judai looked at him in confusion.

"I used to live in a dangerous place, Judai. In that place, life would hit you hard in the face, and its fist didn't feel so good, let me tell yah. Your friends were everything. I'm not talking about back at the Academia, where they were just like your family. To me, they aren't just _like _family anymore. They're _everything_ in that place. They're the only support you got…" he looked Judai hard in the eyes, the new Johan fully appearing. "Trust me Judai, if you went to that place, you would know exactly what I'm talking about. And if you're thinking it's just like Dark World, think again. Because it's not. In Dark World, your cards could get you through it all. In Satellite, your cards were illegal. Sure, they could maybe get you out, but there were police there too..." he sighed, "So, you can probably tell that I had to lie and conceal what I felt many times over. But it was what we all had to do."

Judai's fists clenched. Johan…just what did he do to deserve a life like that, even if it was only for a little while?

But he moved on to the next thing on his mind. "You and Yusei…seem pretty close."

Johan seemed unaffected by the change of subject and nodded, "Yes."

"How did you meet him?"

Johan smiled again, "It was really rainy…"

_FLASHBACK_

_Johan shivered as he took refuge under a small expanse of metal as the rain pounded down onto Satellite. _

_"Hey, are you ok?" a voice called._

_Johan looked up to see a man with spiked black hair and golden streaks. He had cobalt eyes, and he had on brown gloves and boots, with dark pants and a blue jacket._

_Johan shook his head, not trusting his voice. The man offered a hand,_

_"My name's Yusei. What's yours?"_

_"Johan," Johan replied._

_"Come on Johan, I'll take you to my place."_

_Johan nodded and took the offered hand. "Thank you."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"He helped me out, and I met everyone," Johan finished, "We all became friends, and I lived there ever since. Until Yusei got us out and all."

Judai nodded again. He looked at Johan, and asked,

"What does he mean to you?"

"Yusei?" Johan asked. "Well, he's a very good friend, but…sometimes I like to think of him as a hard crystal, and I have to break through all of that composure to get to the real him. I want to be closer to him, you know? He helped me out, so I want to help him."

"You didn't really answer my question," Judai said.

Johan thought about it. "I guess…I want more from him. He's mysterious, he's adventurous, helpful, trustworthy, friendly…but I still want to get more out of him. I want…" he blushed, "I guess I just want _him_."

Emerald eyes glazed over as Johan murmured, "Yeah, him…all to myself…"

Judai felt jealousy and heartbreak creep into him. Johan…he loved Yusei, and he wanted that love to be returned. Just like what Judai wanted from him. He was going to try and confess that night, but now it was useless.

Johan noted the look in his eyes. His friend would have concealed it from anyone, but Johan was anyone. He saw what Judai felt, saw what the brunette wanted from him. He kept it to himself, not wanting to make things worse.

If only he could read Yusei like this…

_I'm sorry Judai, _he thought, _but that kind of love for you had died the moment I saw those shining cobalts._

* * *

Moi: There. Again, sorry. Yeah. Review, or I will find you 0.0…


End file.
